nexusresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Surface with Daring (Douglas Reeman)
Setting This source material is centered upon the exploits of a secretive group of navy personnel during World War II. These soldiers and officers are tasked with guiding minuscule submarines into position where they can detach explosives and cause the most harm to the Nazi forces. * Air Marshal Noel Ruthven: the new head of the Combined Special Operations unit. * Bill: Noel Ruthven's chief Intelligence Officer. * Bob Woods: Sarah Woods' husband. * Brynjulf: a resistance leader in Nazi-occupied Bergen. * Captain Clifford Trenoweth: an older officer who oversees the training and development base for the mini-subs. * Captain Walter Venables: a commanding officer from London. * Chief Engine-Room Artificer Petty Officer Alec Jenkyn: the mechanic aboard the XE-16. * David: a figure from Christian mythology said to have beaten the giant Goliath. * Decia Niven: Richard Niven's wife. * Duffy: Clifford Trenoweth's labrador. * Engine-Room Artificer Petty Officer Bill Turbett: the mechanic aboard the XE-19. * Errol Flynn: a movie actor. * Field Marshal Goering: a Nazi commander. * First Lieutenant Gordon Lennox: the commander of the mini-sub XE-17. * Gary Cooper: a movie actor. * God: the deity from Christian mythology. * Goliath: a giant from Christian mythology. * Griffin: Philip Niven's manservant. * Gwen Woods: Sarah Woods' daughter. * Harriet Niven: Philip Niven's wife. * Jens: a resistance leader in Nazi-occupied Norway. * Jesus Christ: God's mythological son. * Jimmy Jenkyn: Alec Jenkyn's brother. * Jonathan Niven: Richard Niven's older brother. * Jules Verne: a writer. * Kapitän zur See Hans Vogel: a Nazi officer. * Kapitän-Leutnant Gunter Habeit: a Nazi officer. * Knut: a resistance member in Nazi-occupied Norway. * Lieutenant Farmer: an officer aboard the XE-26. * Lieutenant Geoffrey Drake: a diver from New Zealand who serves on the XE-16. * Lieutenant Gervaise Allenby: the commander of the mini-sub XE-19. * Lieutenant Roger Winters: the commander of the mini-sub XE-26. * Lieutenant Ruper Vanneck: the commander of the mini-sub XE-17. * Lieutenant-Commander Alan Charteris: the commander of Mission Training. * Lieutenant-Commander Bannion: one of Philip Niven's subordinates. * Lieutenant-Commander David Seaton: the commander of the mini-sub XE-16. * Lieutenant-Commander Edgecomb: an operations officer. * Major Lees: a close-quarter-combat training officer and commanding officer. * Martin: the diver aboard the mini-sub XE-19. * Mister Thomas: a submachine pilot who got cabin fever. * Moonshine: Decia Niven's horse. * Mrs. Templer: a friend of the Jenkyn family. * Nelson: a military commander. * Nina Gjerde: Paul Gjerde's sister and a member of the Norwegian resistance. * Pete: the barkeep for the Royal Hotel. * Professor Paul Gjerde: a Norwegian rocket scientist who is willing to defect. * Queen Elizabeth: queen of England. * Rear Admiral Philip Niven: the head of Naval Intelligence and Richard Niven's father. * Reinhard "The Butcher" Heydrich: known as Hitler's right hand, this Nazi commander operated most famously in Czechoslovakia. * Rommel: one of the Nazi commanders. * Sarah Woods: she takes in Alec Jenkyn after his house gets bombed. * Second Officer Helen Dennison: Clifford Trenoweth's secretary. * Sergeant McPeake: a close-quarter-combat training officer. * Sub-Lieutenant Driscoll: the diver aboard the XE-26. * Sub-Lieutenant Richard "Dick" Niven: a career Navy commander. * Thor: a young guide who shows David Seaton around Bergen. * Tom Latham: a former diver turned officer. * Tommy: a member of staff at the Combined Special Operations Operations Room. * Trevor: a secret agent that the crew of the XE-16 works with. * Walt Disney: a writer.